


Sandman Cometh

by guineamania



Series: Tale of the Maximoff Twins [11]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Post Civil War, Secret Avengers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Secret Avengers head out on their first big mission when Washington DC is on the verge of destruction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandman Cometh

“Steve!” Wanda cried and he spun to see a red mist holding up a pillar that would have been caving his skull in. Diving to the side and pulling a civilian out of the way, Steve signalled and Wanda let it drop before diving back into the fray. They had received an alert that a prisoner had broken out of SHIELDs super-secret underwater prison, a feat that was becoming less spectacular by the day, and the Avengers had been ordered to leave it to the army to deal with. That was when the floor began to shift, the escapee was Sandman. Buildings were crumbling in Washington and people were fleeing for their lives. The Secret Avengers responded to the call. The Sandman had barricaded himself inside the airport and any attempt to get through was being shot down with the wall of ever shifting sand and large fists that were packing a punch.

“We need to get in there!” Sam shouted over the uproar and chaos, his wings scratched by the flying sand but thankfully still functional.

“We just need a break in the wall then Wanda can hold it open while Pietro runs through and Sam and Scott fly in, quick and fast,” Clint suggested.

“A distraction?” Steve smiled, turning to look at Thor who was lighting up the sky and tearing through the sand soldiers that were threatening to storm them.

 

Lightning crackled and the sand crackled with electricity and fire. A roar echoed as Thor slammed the hammer on the centre and a section caved in. Pietro and Sam went into action straight away flying himself and an Ant-sized Scott through the gap as Thor soared through. The breach was quickly sealed and the remains of the team were left out of the action. Ten minutes passed, the sand soldiers had fallen and stopped attacking but the sand barrier remained firm. Until more lightning crackled and a scream before the wall just crumbled. It took a moment for Wanda, Steve and Sam to react but they waded through the sand towards the site of the lightning strike. Pietro, Thor, Scott and Sam all stood round a naked man lying unconscious in the sand. “Our job is done,” Scott smiled as he kicked sand over the man’s exposed areas and Pietro covered Wanda’s eyes.

“Let’s get out of here before the army realises we did the hard work for them,” Steve nodded, trying to hide a smile. Their team was working well, better than the old Avengers had ever done actually.


End file.
